clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Akbaboy Show
The Akbaboy Show is an animated action/comedy series about the super penguin, Akbaboy, teaming up with Explorer and Happyface141, trying to defeat the evil Darktan Description The show starts off with the intro, which only has music and animation. The animation for seasons 1, 2, and 5 is Akbaboy, Happyface, and Explorer chasing Darktan and Robo-Gary. Then Akbaboy finds some underwear and throws it at Darktan. It misses and instead hits Explorer. Then Explorer throws it at Happyface, and then everyone starts chasing Akbaboy. Then it moves onto the episode that is airing. The animation for seasons 3 and 4 is Akbaboy and Willy the Penguin running around Club Penguin Island, figuring out mysteries. Then, out of nowhere, some underwear hits Willy the Penguin and then he starts chasing Akbaboy. Then it moves onto the episode that is airing. After the episode, the bloopers show. The credits come on after the bloopers are shown. New episodes premiere every Friday night at 4:00PST (everywhere except Finestade Land) and every Sunday morning at 10:00FLT (8:00PST (Finestade Land)) Cast * S 1/2/3/4/5 - Akbaboy as himself * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Happyface as himself * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Explorer as himself * S -/-/3/4/-''' - '''Willy the Penguin as himself * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Fake Tails6000 as Darktan * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Computer generated voice as Metal Explorer * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Warper as Robo-Gary * S 1/2/-/-/5 - Tapestrea as WitchyPenguin Secondary Characters * Fred 676 as himself * Tails6000 as himself, Xplorer, and Akbaboy X * Mabel as herself * Penghis Khan as himself * Flywish as himself and WishFlyX * Corai as himself and Xorai * Lemon as himself and Lemon X * Cadence as herself * Sensei as himself and Craáin Sensei * Sensei Wraith as himself and Herbert Horror * G as himself * Dancing Penguin as himself * Ford Car as himself * Spy Guy Pers as Link, Herbert, and Herbert Horror * TurtleShroom as himself * Ninjinian as himself * Barkjon as himself * Winston as himself * Swiss Ninja as himself Episodes These are the episodes of this series. They also have the episode's summary. Season 1 This season is about the gang traveling to the Darktonian Realm to fight Darktan. Episode 1: Getting Together to Fight Akbaboy, Explorer, and Happyface get ready to fight Darktan. They go from Club Penguin to Shiverpool. On their way, Darktan figures out their plan and traps them by putting a giant brick wall in their way. They get through by Akbaboy turning into a crane and crushing the wall. Meanwhile, Corai sees them and falls asleep with the gang not noticing. Mabel also sees Explorer and starts yelling "ΔӜ∏ЯϠ①‽Ωஇ＊!" at him, although Explorer doesn't hear. First appearances: Akbaboy, Explorer, Happyface, Darktan, Corai, Mabel. Short summary: The gang heads to the Darktonian Realm. They so far have reached Shiverpool. Bloopers * When exiting CP, Akbaboy and Explorer's colors are switched. * Corai appears in the background and waves when Mabel starts screaming. * Happyface gets hit with some underwear after the brick wall was destroyed, causing the gang to chase Akbaboy for a minute. ---- Episode 2: Darktan's Plan While the gang gets to the realm, Darktan makes the ultimate plan to stop them. Mabel, meanwhile, gets trapped and Explorer finds out about Darktan's plan. Akbaboy and Happyface regret saving Mabel but Explorer really needs her out of the trap. They accept and save Mabel. Darktan doesn't notice and adds more traps along the way. They go from Shiverpool to Pengu Town before the first commercial. After the commercial, Corai sees them again and the gang doesn't notice again. Xorai, however walks by. He notices them and they get into a fight. The gang wins, leaving Xorai exhausted. First appearances: Xorai. Short summary: Mabel gets rescued from a trap and fights Xorai. They have reached Pengu Town. Bloopers * Xorai gets hit with some underwear, causing the entire gang to be chased for a minute. * After the fight, Explorer falls down a cliff. * Akbaboy accidentally shocks Happyface with his electric manipulation powers once they reach Pengu Town. ---- Episode 3: The Great Escape (Part I. Getting Trapped For Good) The gang travels to Aquarius. They stay there for the day. But before they step foot into the town, the places turns into a virtual world where they are the only people who are bad. They get confused by seeing everyone they know trying to PWN them. They get trapped in an abandoned shack. Then a shadow of Darktan appears. After the break, the shadow disappears and Lemon X comes in. He steals Akbaboy's powers and leaves them in a pit. They discuss the way out. They make a tunnel using only their flippers. They get trapped in the tunnel by a figure that looked like Explorer. They see Xplorer and he makes them lose the memory starting from the virtual world and ending from being trapped by Xplorer in their tunnel. First appearances: Lemon X, Xplorer. Short summary: They head to Aquarius. The Club Penguin world turns into a virtual world make by Darktan. They get trapped in a pit. They make a tunnel and get trapped in the tunnel. They faint and lose some of their memory. Bloopers * Explorer whacks Akbaboy with a shovel for getting them in the pit. * Happyface falls into a manhole full of stinky underwear after they stepped in Aquarius. ---- Episode 4: The Great Escape (Part II. Escaping the Virtual Life) They get confused and start getting mad at each other. Darktan begins his plan to delete everything in the entire world except his realm, which will expand to a planet. They somehow find out his plan again. They quickly dig their way out of the tunnel and run to action. They find Lemon X and the two teams clash to victory. The gang wins and gets Akbaboy's powers back. After the break, Akbaboy destroys the virtual world and the gang rushes to Penghis Khan's kingdom. They meet the emperor, Penghis Khan, and get slapped with a mullet. They decide to stay where they are for a few minutes before they go to the realm to stop Darktan's plan. Mabel, however, finds where the gang is and goes to them. The gang starts getting worried because soon, they'll be banned from West Pengolia. First appearances: Penghis Khan. Short summary: The gang gains back their memory and digs their way out of the virtual world. They rush to West Pengolia. Suprised, they see Mabel. They get worried that they won't have a place to stay before the fight. ---- Episode 5: The Great Escape (Part III. The Final Showdown) The gang hides Mabel in the process. Together, the gang goes to Darktan's realm. They get through the volcano room (first floor), the underwater "torture" adventure (second floor), the target practice room (They are the targets) (third floor), the stench (fourth floor), and the freezing winter NON-WONDERland (fifth floor). When they reach the ultimate trap room (sixth floor), they get trapped from Darktan's trap (a toaster rapidly shoots beams at them that trap them into a bubble that is very hard to get out of). They discuss a plan. After the commercial, the plan commences. Akbaboy becomes a jackhammer and starts drilling. Explorer turns upside down and uses his hat to drill and Happyface rapidly jumps up and down harshly. After eleven minutes, they break out and runs past the traps. They get to Darktan where they save the world. Mabel jumps out and presses a button. Robo-Gary, WitchyPenguin, and Metal Explorer come out. They hear a noise from the ceiling. Out of nowhere, Tails6000 appears. Then Winston, TurtleShroom (penguin), Ninjinian, and Barkjon come in. Together, they have a big fight. All the good guys PWN Metal Explorer, WitchyPenguin, and Robo-Gary. However, Robo-Gary hits a button and makes world domination complete in 5 minutes. The gang starts to worry and go fight Darktan in the final showdown. Winston hugs Darktan, which crushes him. Barkjon, while Winston crushes Darktan, presses a button and world domination stops. The gang cheers. The good guys fly out by using Akbaboy as a helicopter. They appear back in CP. Dancing Penguin and G greet the guys back. Mabel screams "ЙΩ҂இЯΔ‽⑫＊Ӝ!" as she bounces up and down in Darktan's realm. G explains the next plan which includes stopping Herbert and Herbert Horror as well as Darktan. Everyone except Ninjinian goes to get themselves a drink and relax. Ninjinian, however, returns to the UTR. First appearances: Metal Explorer, Robo-Gary, WitchyPenguin, Tails6000, Ninjinian, TurtleShroom, Winston, Ninjinian, G, Dancing Penguin. Short summary: The gang heads with some other good guys to fight Darktan. They suceed PWNing his minions but can't PWN Darktan himself. However, they stop world domination and start their next plan: PWNing Darktan, Herbert, and Herbert Horror. Season 2 This season is about the gang getting their plans for Herbert, Herbert Horror, and Darktan ready and proceeding to their location to PWN them. Episode 1: Planning to PWN The gang appears in G's lab discussing about their next plan. G explains the plan. He says the gang has to give Akbaboy the ultimate King of Sorrow PWN ray and get near each enemy. Then the PWN ray has to be used on each enemy causing them to be PWNed. They plan how they will do it to each person. Herbert and Herbert Horror don't know the plan yet but Darktan spies on the gang and finds out their plan. He gets his minions and starts his plan. The gang walk out of the lab and get to Herbert's location. After the commercial, Akbaboy sneaks behind Herbert's hiding spot. Klutzy gets captured by Happyface. Happyface dresses like Klutzy and proceeds to the spot. Explorer flies above the spot not being noticed by Herbert or Happyface. He throws some binoculars into the tree making a view of Herbert and Happyface appear on the screen of the Ski Lodge in the HQ. Explorer hovers above Akbaboy and gets down from the sky. He sneaks into his hiding place. Akbaboy sneaks carefully and blasts Herbert with the ray. Herbert falls down with his mind gone blank. Happyface gets into his normal clothes and hurries with the gang to G's lab. Together, they discuss to G their plan to capture the even more terrifying Herbert Horror. First appearances: Herbert, Klutzy. Short summary: The gang captures Herbert by using their plan that includes using a PWN ray given by G, the brilliant inventor of CP. ---- Episode 2: PWNing Herbert Horror is a BAD Idea The gang gets the needed items to PWN Herbert Horror. They sneak to his area quickly. He discusses a way on how to stop the good guys. The gang starts to rise the PWN ray but Herbert Horror notices it and takes it. He throws the gang into his jail cell and wipes their minds of anything that could stop him except the ray. They sit there discussing how they will get out. They sit there for a while. Herbert Horror laughs as he shoots it a puffle. The puffle falls down and its mind goes blank. Akbaboy then remembers that he has powers and he can stop him. After the commercial, Herbert Horror goes to sleep. The three grab each other and walk right through the jail cell. They look everywhere for the PWN ray. They spot the ray and pick it up. At that moment, Herbert Horror wakes up and tries to grab them. He fails and the gang shoots the ray at him. He falls down and his mind goes blank. They fly to G's location and discusses the final plan: PWNing Darktan. Darktan finishes his plan and laughs an evil laugh. First appearances: Herbert Horror. Short summary: They proceed to PWN Herbert Horror. However, they get caught. They sneak out during the night and PWN him. They rush to G to discuss about PWNing Darktan. ---- Episode 3: Wishing to Fly with Flywish Coming soon. Only information known is that Flywish will join the group in this episode. He will leave in the at the end of the season. ---- Episode 4: Return of Darktan's Pure Evilness Coming soon. Only information known is that they get trapped by Darktan and they escape at the end of the episode. ---- Episode 5: ???/??? Coming soon. Only information known is that Willy the Penguin joins in this episode, Explorer, Happyface, and Flywish leave the group, and Darktan stops messing around with them for the next season and the season after the next season. Season 3 DVD Packs Ultimate DVD Pack: The Akbaboy Show: Season 1 - It includes the five episodes in the first season. It also features deleted scenes (Akbaboy taking Explorer's shovel and hitting Mabel with it in the second episode, eating a cheeseburger in front of Corai, etc.), the animation of the first episode, how to draw each major character featured in the season, the upcoming theme for the show, deleted music (sung in front of Happyface during the first episode and sung while fighting Darktan), and an easter egg that was featured in all the episodes. Season 1 and 2 Mix DVD Pack: The Akbaboy Show - It includes the last three episodes of the first season and the first two episodes of the second season. There are two versions of each episode. One version is the normal mode. The second one is the deleted mode. It includes animation for the third episode of the first season and the first episode of the second. It includes how to draw every character introduced so far. It includes the sketches for the next episode, the upcoming theme for the show, the easter egg that is featured in all episodes, and a combination that unlocks a secret in Super Akbaboy Racing. If you buy the limited version, you get a free code and button combination book for Super Akbaboy Racing (both) and Penguin Kart Racing (button combinations). You also get a real copy of the sketches for each episode released on TV and the device the codes work with. Reception Booyah Reviews Magazine rated it 90%. They said "Based off fictional adventures Akbaboy has had, the show has scored great with the hilarious dialogue of the team. It consists of Explorer, Happyface, and Akbaboy. The show had a lot of action which excited most penguins of the USA. That goes for us, too. Overall, this show is a 90% show." Explorer said "It is fine. Not too bad.". His rating is 8.5 out of 10. Akbaboy said "This is my favorite show. I watch it wherever there is a TV.". His rating was 10 out of 10. Trivia * All events in season 1 and 2 happened before a majority of Akbaboy's powers were gotten rid of. See also * Akbaboy * Explorer * Happyface * Darktan II * Finestade Land Category:Sitcoms